Where Snow Roses grow
by Tiger Stranded on a Boat
Summary: A series of short glimpses into the life of Kaname and Zero, in a different time. NEW chapters up!
1. A very long walk

**Where Snow Roses Grow**

_Summary: A series of short glimpses into the life of Kaname and Zero, in a different time._

_A/N: This is my very first fanfiction after a very long time, and I have only decided to write again simply because VK is incessantly occupying my mind, particularly Kaname and Zero. I find them very intriguing to say the least and I can't help but explore the possible relationship they could form, and I would love to have your reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK_

_

* * *

_

**I. A very long walk**

**

* * *

**

Kaname ate the last piece of his dango as he followed behind his parents, careful not let the sweet syrup stain the sleeves of his kimono, and the newly brought scarf. He chewed the soft treat and watched his eight-year-old sister sleep soundly in his mother's arms; a new doll snuggled in her embrace. He suddenly gave out quite a long yawn, as if the sight of Yuuki made him sleepy, going around the nearby village had somehow tired him.

"Kaname, come here," Haruka beckoned, looking back as he noticed his young son wasn't beside him. Kaname was only happy to run to his father's side, and hesitated a moment before he held out his arms, wanting to be carried as well. Haruka understood the silent request, and lifted his son onto his back with ease. Their precious little boy will be turning ten in a few days; and Haruka is cherishing this moment, while his son still wants a piggy back ride from him.

"Otousama, why do we live so faraway?" Kaname asked, so innocent, as he adjusted his pale arms around his father's neck.

They live up high in the mountains; hidden in a lush forest of old giant pines. Together with a few close relatives, they occupy a compound of relative size, secluded from the world. And right now, the contented Kurans are making their long way home after a pleasant afternoon in the local market.

"To keep us safe my son, to keep us all safe," Haruka replied.

-o-


	2. What winter brings

_A/N: I have realized that I am writing WSRG as a series of chapters that can actually stand on their own, they are just "glimpses" after all, but I am sure it will follow a linear timeline. This chapter is in Kaname's POV. Kaname is such a nice little boy, it was fun writing him, a challenge as well since I am trying to accustom myself to a Kaname without the angst, since this is a lifetime I imagined for him where he grows up in the loving care of his family. (Aww… hugs little Kana-chan)The other characters from VK are finally mentioned here, but how they are related will be different, since of course, this is another lifetime. And here are imaginary red roses for those who read, reviewed, faved and placed this on their alerts. Thank you! And again, please review this new chapter and tell me your thoughts!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK._

_

* * *

_

**II. What winter brings**

_**KANAME**_

_**

* * *

**_

I keep dreaming of snow. It's winter, but snow has yet to fall. Instead, it snows in my dreams.

When I wake up, I always feel odd; I can still feel the cold breeze from the dream that has left me. But today was different; I did not dream at all, and I now lay awake pondering what could have happened. Today is my tenth birthday.

I get up very carefully; Yuuki is still asleep beside me, so small, and tranquil. She has pulled most of the thick blanket to her side. I then think about getting a blanket of my own. I reach for my_ haori_ and drape it over my shoulders, not bothering to slip my arms through the sleeves. I wander out of our room.

It's early sunset and very quiet, and very cold. The hallways are colder than usual. The wooden floor feels like a frozen lake under my bare feet as I continue to walk around. Most of the household is still sleeping, but I can already hear the faint clang of pots and pans from the kitchen, the sound of breakfast being made. I sharpen my senses and I could now smell rich butter and pancakes. I smile; pancakes have always been my favorite, I suddenly wonder if eating too much pancakes is unhealthy for a growing vampire. I want to go to the kitchen and ask our cook what else he will be preparing for my special day.

I walk past the gardens very leisurely, a bit of excitement forming in my heart as my mind wanders to what presents I will be receiving later in the evening. My four cousins, Takuma, Senri, and the twins Hanabusa and Kain have been asking relentlessly for what I want. Anything is fine I told them, much to their dismay, especially Hanabusa's.

I quickly turn to the right corner and usher myself into the warm kitchen, where I found a very unusual and surprising sight.

Our cook is not around, instead there are two boys busying about. They look like around my age, one is standing on a makeshift box to reach the stove where he is frying pancakes, the other is mixing batter in a huge bowl by the table, and both were wearing aprons. Two miniature cooks, pale and silver haired, they look as if they have been carved from ice. It was intriguing how such small hands where doing the work of a grown man and with such graceful expertise and confidence. I can also feel something very different about them. Their aura is similar to that of Kaien-san, my father's personal adviser and right-hand man.

"You! Are you my uncle's helper? Where were you? Shouldn't you be here before sunset?" says the boy by the stove, looking at me, his eyes shine a mesmerizing lilac hue.

I am confused. Did that boy servant mistake me for kitchen help?

"Please don't just stand there, uncle Toru is still out buying fish, and we have a lot to cook after breakfast. Please find me the chickpeas for the soup," he continues, turning his back again to resume his task.

I have never seen the cook's nephews before, and it seems they have never seen me either. I am now trying very hard not to laugh, it's my birthday and I am being ordered around the kitchen to find chickpeas. I stumble through the barrels and gather a bowl of them from the huge sack under the shelves.

"Here, they are." I hand him the bowl eagerly, observing that they are finished with the pancakes. "What do I do next?" I can't help it; I was always shooed out of the kitchen.

"Chop some tomatoes," he answers quickly, and I follow.

I am looking for a knife when I hear my sister calling me. I can feel she is coming this way, and before I could do anything, her small form is at the door. Yuuki is sure fast and keen for her age.

"Kaname-niisama, come! You have to see!" she exclaims, still in her sleeping garments, her long dark brown tresses in disarray. In a second, she takes my arm and pulls me out of the kitchen quite easily. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Yuuki, what is it?" I ask as she led me outside to the garden, I have almost forgotten the matter of chopping tomatoes.

"Oniisama, look!" She points her small fingers upward to the sky, my eyes follow them.

It's sunset, and the sky is turned into a splendid tapestry of orange, scarlet and purple. Overhead, a huge flock of migrating birds fly in flawless formation; but what takes my breath away wasn't that, but the unmistakable descent of snow, delicate and beautiful.

The first snowfall.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

Back in the kitchen, Zero has almost dropped the huge pot of soup. In a flash, Ichiru was beside him, holding the other end.

"Zero-niichan, you okay?" Ichiru asked, panicking just as much as his twin.

"Ichiru, if I heard it right, that little girl just called the kitchen boy _Kaname_." Zero looks like he was about to faint. "Wasn't that the name of the Kuran's firstborn son?"


	3. More of chores (aka Zero's penalty)

_A/N: I am back to writing! I've also edited this chapter, adding something, and would love to hear from you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK._

* * *

**III. More of chores (a.k.a Zero's penalty)**

* * *

Ichiru looked at his twin as he passed him the plate he just washed. He was silently trying to ask "are you alright Zero-niichan?"

Zero took the plate and began to dry it, but let out a long sigh. He wasn't really sure if he is.

"I'm done! What else should we wash? Kaname suddenly declared, stepping beside Zero very eagerly. The young Kuran heir had his kimono sleeves folded and tied back, and was wearing an apron that Zero lent him.

"Kaname-sama… you have helped us so much…" Zero haltingly began. "And we are truly gratefu-"

"Aha! You have dried the plates." Kaname spotted the stack of plates beside Zero. "I will return them to the cupboard." And with ease, he lifted the tower of dishes before Zero could finish what he was telling him.

"In the cupboard!" little Yuuki sang. She was in the kitchen too, apron and all.

_Earlier that midnight, just after Kaname's birthday celebration, when Zero has apologized so profusely, Kaname thought nothing of it (being took for a kitchen boy) and asked Zero that he be allowed to help with the dishes, or whatever they have to do in the kitchen after._

-o-


	4. Settling in

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK_

* * *

**IV. Settling in**

* * *

In the west side of the compound, a room was provided for them. It wasn't too big or too small, but just the right size was what Zero thought.

The room was still slightly bare and the garden outside still sparse. But later on they will fill it with books, Zero's practice swords, Ichiru's plants, and unexpected but wonderful gifts from the Kurans.

But this moment, the young twins sat together by the open shoji door, sharing a thick padded blanket.

"It is nice here Zero-niichan" Ichiru whispered to his brother. And Zero took his brother's hand and pulled the blanket closer.

"Yes it is."

-o-


End file.
